Le piccole cose che odio di te
by Luana1985
Summary: Attenzione, Spoiler Hp 7!E' tutto finito, la vita continua, Voldemort è una ricordo lontano...Sesto anno alla scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts. Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy costretti a trascorrere le vacanze di Natale insieme. Come andrà a fini


Le piccole cose che odio di te

Le piccole cose che odio di te

Di Luana&Dario

Capitolo 1- Vacanze forzate

Binario 9 e 3/4, stazione di King's Cross, l'orologio posto in alto sulla lunga ringhiera di ferro che percorreva tutta la lunghezza dell'alto soffitto segnava quasi le nove.

Ragazzini con i carrelli stracolmi di bauli ridacchiavano, si salutavano, piagnucolavano salutando i genitori; si respirava un'aria elettrizzante.

L'Hogwarts Express, il lucido nero ed elegante treno attendeva silenzioso il momento della partenza. Accanto alle ultime carrozze un gruppetto di persone chiacchierava allegramente.

-Scorpius fai attenzione mi raccomando- disse Pansy a suo figlio. Nonostante facesse io sesto anno, fosse prefetto e capitano di quidditch, Pansy Parkinson Malfoy, giudice del Winzegamot e moglie di Draco Malfoy, ripeteva le stesse cose. Tutti gli anni.

-Ti prego Rose, alza il naso da quel libro almeno mentre saluti il tuo adorato papà- qualche metro accanto alla famiglia Malfoy, Ron Weasley era intento ad abbracciare forte la sua dolcissima figlia Rose. -Non sono più una bambina papà- protestò la ragazza lanciando il suo caratteristico ed orgoglioso sguardo fiero. Rose Weasley,studentessa del sesto anno, brillante prefetto grifondoro fece brillare i suoi profondi occhi dorati e sorrise.

Draco parlava con il ragazzo davanti a lui che ne sembrava la copia. Scorpius aveva solo i capelli lunghi come Lucius. Sorrideva a mala pena. Pansy si voltò e salutò Hermione. Avevano imparato ad andare d'accordo, lavorando insieme a tutti i giorni. Scorpius roteò gli occhi -Fantastico madre- disse con latente sarcasmo -Adesso si avvicineranno-

Hermione Granger era ormai una donna, i ricordi di Hogwarts erano storia vecchia e li serbava gelosamente nel cuore. Si avvicinò a Pansy salutando Draco e Scorpius con un cenno mentre Ron le cingeva la vita con un braccio e faceva altrettanto. Rose invece fu particolarmente attenta nel salutare soltanto Draco e Pansy per il rispetto che i suoi genitori avevano per i due . Draco guardò Rose eloquentemente, poi si rivolse ai due - Una rimpatriata.. manca solo Potter- Pansy guardò suo marito trattenendosi dal ridere. Scorpius al contrario non solo non rideva, ma rimaneva impassibile. Salutò i Weasley con gelo e disprezzo. Rose alzò la testa con fierezza e disse -Harry non è qui perchè il lavoro lo tiene molto impegnato, ma Albus dovrebbe arrivare a momenti- ricambiò lo sguardo di Draco per poi fissare il figlio con lo stesso gelo dei suoi occhi

- Mi dispiace che non ci sia Potter... avrei dovuto avvisarlo di un paio di cose- disse Draco a Pansy. Scorpius guardò Rose con odio puro. La gryffindor si voltò verso la madre e le sussurrò -Mamma ma io non lo reggo. Quest 'anno ti giuro che se Albus non si intromette, gliela faccio pagare-

Hermione sorrise e le accarezzò il viso; Rose era orgogliosa e fiere quanto lei, ma molto più combattiva ed impulsiva. Ripensò alle litigate con Draco e le disse con dolcezza -Tesoro mio, sta tranquilla, basterà ignorarlo, sai bene che non importano le tue origini. Prendendotela renderesti importante la sua opinione-

Draco la guardò - ci sono problemi Hermione?- disse guardandola. Scorpius rise, scuotendo la testa e voltandosi.

-No Draco, nessun problema che non abbiamo già affrontato anni fa anche noi due. Tuo figlio ti somiglia molto, tutto qui- disse lanciandogli uno sguardo indifferente

-Rose!- chiamò Albus Severus Potter che percorreva a grandi falcate il binario per raggiungere il gruppetto seguito da sua madre Ginny.

- Eccoli .. i pezzenti al completo- pensò Scorpius chiudendo gli occhi. Il disgusto era tale che Pansy pensò che suo figlio si sentisse male. Draco stava rispondendo a Hermione -Spero che non ci sarà nessuno al san mungo- disse Malfoy voltandosi verso Scorpius.

-Che esagerato commediante- commentò Rose abbracciando Albus. I due si vedevano molto spesso, se non fossero stati cugini, avrebbero tutti creduto che fossero una coppia.

-Ma che fai?- chiese Albus all'orecchio della grifondoro -Fraternizzate con il nemico?-

-Mai!- rispose la ragazza ridendo

Scorpius li guardò con aria beffarda - Io vado.. ciao!- disse allontanandosi. Pansy lo guardò sorridendo. Somigliava molto a Lucius.

-Siamo in ritardo!- esclamò Rose trascinando Albus e stringendo il libro che aveva con se.

-Forza o non troveremo una carrozza libera- insisté vista la resistenza del cugino che voleva salutare la madre.

-A presto- li salutarono salendo sull'Espresso

Draco e Pansy rimasero con Ron e Hermione. Scorpius era seduto nella carrozza dei prefetti, leggendo con aria annoiata un libro. Lui aveva studiato con Lucius ed era molto più forte di quanto non sembrasse. Aveva spedito un paio di volte Albus "Sputacchiera" Potter in infermeria un paio di volte, insieme al fratello James. Si voltò verso il finestrino e guardava indifferente il binario.

Rose si portò una mano sulla fronte -Oh no!- esclamò battendo una mano sulla porta dello scompartimento

-Cosa c'è?- chiese Albus scattando in piedi

-Devo andare nella carrozza dei prefetti quest'anno- spiegò sbuffando

-A dopo, ci rivediamo all'arrivo o magari più tardi- disse uscendo con aria sconsolata

-Ciao Rosie!- salutò Albus sparendo in una carrozza piena di gryffindor.

La Weasley dai lunghi e morbidi capelli castani spalancò con noncuranza la porta dello scompartimento e senza dire una parola si mise seduta accanto al finestrino con lo sguardo rivolto verso l'esterno

Speriamo che il tempo passi in fretta

La carrozza era al completo. Rose era seduta davanti a Malfoy che la ignorava.

Con qualche sbuffo e diverse occhiatacce infastidite, trascorse la prima ora. Il chiacchiericcio era diffuso in tutta la carrozza e Rose nascondeva il viso dietro il suo fedele libro. Richiudendolo e poggiandolo sulle gambe disse rivolta a Scorpius -Malfoy, siamo silenziosi, problemi?-

- Richard passami una gelatina- disse Malfoy rivolgendosi al prefetto corvonero ed ignorando Weasley. Non era degna della sua considerazione, pensava Scorpius mentre il corvonero gli passava una gelatina tutti i gusti. Scorpius Malfoy era temutissimo a Hogwarts. I suoi amici erano un'élite ristretta e tutti gli altri ne avevano il terrore.

Rose strinse i pugni cercando di controllare la rabbia -Rispondi Malfoy. Paparino ti insegna ad essere maleducato?- disse al serpeverde fissandolo furente, non tollerava di essere ignorata, anche da un presuntuoso di poco valore come Scorpius che la guardò, ghignò e si rimise a leggere mentre diceva - Grazie Rich-

-Brutto...-la gryffindor si fermò e sorridendo soddisfatta disse -E' il nonnino dai lunghi capelli bianchi, assolutamente ridicoli, che te lo ha insegnato vero?- sapeva che il ragazzo provava un profondo rispetto nei confronti di Lucius e che così l'avrebbe fatto infuriare

- Mangia lumache- pensò Scorpius usando la bacchetta da sotto il libro senza che la gryffindor se ne accorgesse, se non quando cominciò a sputare lumache. tutti si misero a ridere, tranne l'altro prefetto gryffindor, James Potter.

Il ragazzo resse la testa a Rose il cui viso era diventato violaceo

-Ma sei malato?- inveì contro Scorpius

-Sta malissimo e manca ancora almeno un'ora, non c'è mica madama Chips qui!- La ragazza sputò l'ennesima lumaca, ma non prima di aver guardato con odio puro il biondino che le stava davanti con aria trionfale

- Ops.. ma quanto mi dispiace- disse Scorpius sapendo che nessuno avrebbe potuto farci niente. Non erano a scuola e quindi niente punti in meno o altro. - sono certo che il figlio dell'eroe senza macchia e senza paura e la figlia della intelligentona Granger risolveranno questo mistero- continuò beffardo malfoy. Ghignando riprese a leggere, ignorando Rose che vomitava Lumache e James che imprecava.

D'improvviso Rose si portò una mano alla gola ed il respiro rallentò fino a diventare un rantolo. Non riusciva a respirare...James inorridì e la scosse finché una lumaca più grande delle altre lasciò la sua bocca tra le risate generali che sembravano incessanti.

-Non so davvero cosa fare, Rose. Scusami- disse sentendosi inadeguato Potter.

Il treno fischiò, era arrivato in stazione.

Malfoy si alzò, prese la bacchetta e disse - Finite incantem - ghignò e se ne andò. Lasciando il baule a due Serpeverde che entrarono per prenderlo.

-Stupido serpescemo!- gridò Rose non appena ripreso il suo colore roseo

-Questa me la paghi capito?- Si alzò seguita da James e raggiunsero Albus per scendere

Scorpius ignorò Rose e sparì in un gruppo di Serpeverde.

Lungo la strada fino al castello, la gryffindor raccontò tutto ai suoi amici. Appariva scossa e non perchè l'avesse colpita l'incantesimo, ma perchè il suo più acerrimo nemico l'aveva messa in imbarazzo

Tutti si guardarono terrorizzati. Scorpius era davvero pericoloso e si sapeva.

-Desisti Rose- le consigliò Albus poggiandole una mano su un braccio

-Scordatelo- rispose seccata la ragazza.

Potter roteò gli occhi, conosceva fin troppo bene i litigi ed i dispetti tra i due

quest'anno sarà senza dubbio interessante pensò

I serpeverde guardavano sia Rose che Potter e ridevano. L'avventura sul treno era diventata di dominio pubblico.

-COSA DIAVOLO AVETE DA GUARDARE?- gridò in direzione dei serpeverde che attesero una reazione del loro principino anziché rispondere direttamente

La reazione fu una sola: cioè assolutamente niente. Scorpius la ignorava.. ed ignorava Potter alla stessa maniera. Rideva con i suoi amici e basta. Che fosse viva o morta per Malfoy era un dettaglio insignificante.

Rose Weasley non aveva particolari attenzioni nei confronti di Scorpius, ciò che la rendeva così ostile era esclusivamente legato alla sua incredibile fierezza.

Non accettava che lui deridesse lei, la sua famiglia e la sua casata e che poi la ignorasse anziché ascoltarla.

Lei non era indifferente, lo disprezzava.

L'anno scolastico proseguì velocemente.

E giunsero le tanto agognate vacanze di Natale.

Tutti gli studenti preparavano i bagagli e mentre trascinava il suo baule fuori dalla stanza, Rose si bloccò.

-James basta!- disse seccata

-Sono stanca di sentirti sempre parlare di zio Harry, basta-

-Ma Rose, lui è stato fantastico io lo racconto semplicemente perchè mi chiedono di farlo e ne vado fiero!- rispose il ragazzo serio

-Ma non ne posso più. Anche mio padre e mia madre hanno fatto la loro parte-

protestò Rose

-Sei una ingrata capricciosa!- sentenziò James mentre Rose indispettita, offesa e delusa trascinava il suo baule di nuovo in camera.

-Non verrò a Grimmauld, buon Natale-

Scorpius invece decise di rimanere a scuola, incurante delle insistenze dei suoi nonni e dei suoi genitori. quando firmò il foglio, la notizia si sparse per il castello. Sarebbero rimasti solo lui e Rose al castello per le vacanze di natale.

- Scorpiussino - gli disse una adorante serpeverde del suo anno. Blanca Zabini, giovane ed indubbiamente attraente ragazza gli accarezzava lascivamente il collo -Cosa farai tutto solo con la Weasley?-

-Smettila Blanca- disse lui infastidito - e quello che faccio non ti interessa-

-Non ti ho neanche lasciato e già ti innervosisci- disse la ragazza piegando la testa su un lato per osservarlo meglio -Sta tranquillo, ci rivedremo presto- lo salutò scoccandogli un bacio.

Scorpius era ancora più corteggiato di quanto lo fosse stato Draco a suo tempo e Blanca aveva una spiccata adorazione per lui. Mentre tutti stavano preparando i bagagli, la preside Mc Grannit convocò sia Scorpius che Rose. Entrambi si avviarono verso la presidenza, chiedendosi cosa volesse la preside. Nel vedere Weasley di fronte alla porta Scorpius alzò gli occhi al cielo. Senza degnarla di uno sguardo, bussò alla porta attendendo risposta.

-Avanti ragazzi- la voce della donna risuonò attraverso la porta e Scorpius l'aprì mentre Rose diceva -Non fare quella faccia, non fa piacere neanche a me-

Scorpius ignorò ancora la gryffindor, salutò la preside entrando ed osservò la presidenza. L'ufficio di Minerva era austero e ricco di libri. I quadri dei presidi li guardavano, ma solo quello di Silente sorrideva.

-Buongiorno- li salutò Minerva

-Sedetevi pure- disse indicando le due poltrone davanti alla sua scrivania.

-Non vi porterò via molto tempo. Siete gli unici studenti ad essere rimasti qui quest'anno. Dunque ho organizzato per voi una piccola gita natalizia. Ho pensato che l'austerità e la solitudine di questo castello non facessero per voi. E' tutto deciso cari-

Scorpius guardò la preside

-I miei genitori lo sanno? non vorrei che pensassero che sono rimasto apposta

-Ho già parlato con suo padre così come con i genitori della signorina Weasley. E devo ammettere che suo padre Ron non è stato facile da convincere, ma alla fine si sono dichiarati d'accordo. Hanno detto che così almeno avreste potuto trascorrere un Natale sereno- spiegò la McGranitt

-Io con Malfoy??- chiese esterrefatta Rose

Scorpius rimase in silenzio. - Va bene- disse solamente guardando la preside. La avrebbe ignorata e basta. La gryffindor invece arricciò il naso infastidita poi disse -E va bene-

Gli starò più lontana che posso pensò stringendo i lembi della gonna

Minerva li guardò - Verranno con voi, oltre a me, il professor Paciock e la professoressa Cooman- a quelle parole Scorpius rimase impassibile ma in realtà era disperato. I professori più stupidi li avrebbero accompagnati? Si prospettava un natale disastroso.

-Ora siete congedati entrambi. Preparate i bagagli, si parte domattina. Una splendida baita ai piedi del monte Snowdon in Galles vi aspetta-

Gli occhi di Rose si illuminarono, adorava l'idea di una baita in montagna e per un momento, dimenticò il fastidio causato dalla presenza di Scorpius, che si alzò salutando la preside. Era molto nervoso ma non lo dava a vedere.

La gryffindor si alzò e con un lieve inchino uscì dall'ufficio. I suoi bagagli erano già pronti, le dispiaceva aver litigato con James, ma un po' di tempo lontana dal "Mito" che della famiglia Potter si era creato, le avrebbe fatto bene.

La notte passò in fretta. Entrambi dormirono tranquilli, aspettando che la mattina cominciasse quella che era una vacanza forzata.

4


End file.
